Um ano quase normal
by Julia-Granger-Malfoy
Summary: Duas meninas de 17 anos se mudam para Mystic Falls. Uma com algum passado interligado aos Salvatore e outra com um futuro nao muito certo para ela. Aos poucos, essas duas amigas se veem no meio de muitas confusões de Mystic Falls. Lendas e mitos que digam!
1. Say hi to Mystic Falls!

"É o meu primeiro dia aqui em Mystic Falls. Aliás, meu, da minha mãe e da minha melhor amiga que fez questão de se mudar comigo. Anyway, eu estou muito ansiosa. Vai ser muito legal. Duas meninas de 17 anos em uma casa com uma só adulta... Mas acho que não vai ter problema. Parece que tudo aqui é tão... normal."

Fecho o meu diário e vou tomar banho. Hoje é o nosso primeiro dia de aula, e a (FOLGADA!) da Amanda ainda está dormindo. Tomo banho, relaxo, jogo uma almofada nela e desço para tomar café com minha mãe. Minutos depois a pessoa desce com os cabelos molhados.

– E ai, meninas, ansiosas? – pergunta minha mãe, dando uma colherada no pote de cereal com leite.

– Muito! – Respondemos eu e a Amanda.

– Haha, eu acho que vai dar certo esse ano! – digo, pegando as torradas.

– Quase certo, né? – responde Amanda pegando sua mochila – se a gente não sair agora, nós vamos chegar atrasadas!

Olhei o relógio. Droga. Bom, mas lá vamos nós. Acho que ninguém vai reparar em duas meninas loucas que chegam no meio do ano, né?

Chegamos no colégio. Nós duas olhamos para ele abismadas.

– Tenho uma leve impressão que nosso ano vai ser ótimo! – grita Amanda.

– ótimo e normal, assim espero, né? Hahaha

Entramos então e fomos direto para a secretaria dar uma confirmada nas nossas matrículas. Checamos tudo e tal, quando me deparo com 3 pessoas, da nossa idade: Uma mais morena, com cabelos negros, conversando com um casal, uma menina de cabelos castanhos e lisos de mãos dadas com um cara com um topete no cabelo, meio pálido. Eu já vi aquele rosto em algum lugar...

–Ei – corta Amanda – acho que é bom nós nos enturmamos, hein? Que tal com aqueles 3? Parecem simpáticos...

Andamos então até as duas meninas e o garoto conversando. Eles pareciam meio... preocupados, mas parece que a minha (amada) Amanda não reparou.

– Oi! – fala Amanda, trazendo a atenção dos três para a gente. – Desculpa interromper, mas somos novas aqui e queríamos nos enturmar um pouco!

– Oi, sejam bem-vindas então! – fala a menina morena. – Eu sou Bonnie, prazer.

– Prazer, eu sou Amanda! – Amanda aperta a mão dela, feliz por terem nos aceito de primeira.

–Prazer. – falo para Bonnie, apertando sua mão. Mas quando a gente se toca, parece que algo "ligou" a gente, fazendo com que uma rajada de vento entrasse na escola e derrubando folhas e batendo portas de armários. Recolhi a minha mão depressa, com medo, e olhei para ela. Ela tinha a mesma expressão de duvida que eu tinha, e depois olhou para o garoto.

– Bom... – fala a outra garota de cabelos lisos. – Eu sou Elena, esse é o Stefan.

– Prazer! – fala Amanda, meio assustada também pelo que acabara de acontecer.

–Eu... Prazer – digo, meio incerta, olhando ainda para Bonnie. Aperto a mão de Elena, com um sorriso fraco, e olho para Stefan. Minha mão vai em direção à mão dele, que, receoso, encosta na minha. Quando nós nos tocamos, algo estranho também aconteceu. Mas não relacionado a paz, ou elementos, como aconteceu entre mim e Bonnie. Mas algo escuro. Gritos, um local escuro, sangue...

Tirei a mão rapidamente, com mais medo ainda. Ele me olhou com curiosidade, assim como Elena e Bonnie. Encaro os olhos castanhos dele. Um silencio pairou entre nós.

– Então, – fala Elena, passando uma das mãos no braço no Stefan, – você ainda não falou o seu nome. Como se chama?

– Erhn... Eu sou Julia.

A cara preocupada e curiosa de Stefan ficou ainda mais escura. Seus lábios afinaram e sua cara transbordava preocupação.

– Stef? – falou Elena, tirando Stefan daquele... "estado".

–Desculpe falar – falo, com medo – mas... Elena, Stefan... A gente se conhece de algum lugar?

– Eu acho que nunca te vi – fala Elena, pensativa. Stefan não responde.

– Hum, Stefan? – Pergunto.

Ele fica (mais) pálido por alguns instantes e depois responde:

–Nunca te vi.

Acho estranho, pois eu acho que já vi eles em algum lugar. Ou foto, sei lá.

–Bom... vamos indo, né Amanda? – pergunto, puxando ela pelo braço. Ela nem relutou, parecia que ela queria se mandar dali também. Então saímos de lá, deixando os 3 com uma cara incompreensível. Só consigo ouvir duas frases:

– O que foi, Stef? – pergunta Elena.

– Eu... não sei. – responde Stefan sério.

Andamos pelo corredor, apreensivas, mas Amanda me para e pergunta:

– Ju... O que foi isso?

– Eu não sei, – respondo, marejada. – só sei que eu não quero que os outros tenham medo de mim por eu ser estranha. Eu não sei o que tem comigo, mas sempre acontece alguma coisa de estranha comigo e eu não sei explicar. Só peço para que esse ano nada disso interfira na minha vida.

– Calma, – fala ela, passando a mão no meu cabelo – eu estou aqui para te ajudar. Alem do mais, eu observei a tal Bonnie enquanto você e a Elena e o Stefan conversavam. Parecia que ela entendia o que estava acontecendo com você. Acho que ela consegue te ajudar.

Sorrio fraco. Enquanto entravamos na sala, ouço Stefan nos chamar.

– Amanda... Julia. Vocês podem ir na minha casa essa noite?

– Onde fica? – Pergunto, receosa.

– É a mansão Salvatore.

Fico tensa. Stefan. Salvatore. Onde eu já ouvi falar dele? Não é possível!

– Ju? – me chacoalha Amanda.

– Eu... acho que a gente não vai poder ir hoje, Stefan. Me desculpe.

– Mas... – começa Stefan

– Stefan. –falamos eu e Amanda juntas.

Ele fica nos olhando até que o sinal bata e nós nos viramos para ir para aula.

Voltamos para casa. Amanda não sei, mas eu ainda pensava no incidente que acontecera antes das aulas.

– E aí, meninas, como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

– Erhn... legal, mãe. – falo

– Já se enturmaram?

Amanda e eu nos entreolhamos.

–Já – fala com um tom de incerteza

Minha mãe nos olha com duvida, mas depois se preocupa mais com o jantar. Eu e Amanda subimos, tomamos banho e depois jantamos. Cansada, Amanda deitou na cama e dormiu na hora. Já eu, peguei meu diário e comecei a escrever.

"_Como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula, Julia?_

Aterrorizante, diria. Por que? Simples! Por que eu tive aqueles ataques de encostar em alguém e sentir algo. O que era em uma pessoa a cada, seilá, 2 anos, foi 2 pessoas em menos de 5 minutos! O que será que eu tenho? Não posso ser tão anormal assim, acho que esse mundo não aguentaria... Minto, essa _cidade_ não agüentaria. Ela é tão calma, tão pacifica... Só espero não trazer nenhum rebuliço para a escola. Como eu sempre faço, aliás."

Paro de escrever e jogo meu diário na cadeira. Quando estou quase entrando nas cobertas, ouço algo na janela. Como, penso, se estamos no segundo andar e só tem uma arvore fraca perto? Abro a janela, e recebo uma rajada de vento. Só quando estou quase fechando a janela que eu percebo algo na arvore.

Algo tipo um pássaro... só que maior.

Algo tipo... _um corvo._


	2. Saying hi to my friends?

_Oi pessoas! Como vão? Tudo bem com meus leitores lindos? ;)_

_Entonces, eu não falei no primeiro capítulo por que eu tava, seila, acho que com meia pressa de postar e acabei nem falando nada. Mas é bom avisar, já que aqui tem coisas da 2ª e da 3ª temporada, né? Agora não muito, mas acho que eu vou revelar algumas coisas da 3ª (não me julguem, é que eu misturei tudo e agora nem sei o que é na 2ª e o que é na 3ª..)_

_Anyway, enjoy! Boa leitura, amores!_

_PS: reviews não matam! Deixem uma! :DD para uma leitora carente, façam doações de reviews!_

_Beijinhos, aproveitem!_

-x-

"2º dia em Mystic Falls. Acho que, como Amanda disse, eu fiquei meio paranóica com aquilo que aconteceu. Vou desencanar e aproveitar essa semana para me enturmar."

Isso que escrevi no diário foi uma promessa. Promessa pra mim mesma. Eu, Julia, vou conseguir me enturmar sem ser paranóica.

-x-

E acho que isso deu certo, pois chegamos na escola, e fomos direto falar com a "paty" mais popular da escola: Caroline. Ela é líder das cheerleaders, e acho que eu e Amanda conseguiremos entrar na líder de torcida e iremos nos enturmar.

– Oi. Caroline, né? – pergunto, quando chego perto dela.

– Isso. Vocês são as novatas?

– Isso mesmo. Sou Julia e essa é Amanda. – aponto pra Amanda do meu lado, que deu um "oi" pra Caroline.

– Prazer! Então, já conhecem a escola e tudo mais, certo?

– Certo, mas queríamos ver se conseguimos entrar para a líder de torcida! – fala Amanda

– Não sou mais a líder, mas eu ainda seleciono e faço a programação... Acho mesmo que estamos precisando de meninas. Venham comigo, quero apresentar vocês às garotas!

Caroline sai andando enquanto eu e Amanda batemos as mãos, em vitória. Enquanto isso, chega um garoto que estava jogando basquete e dá um selinho em Caroline. Ele nos olha com curiosidade e Caroline parece se lembrar que estávamos ali.

– Bom, – fala ela, com um sorrisinho bobo – esse é Tyler. Ty, essa é Amanda e Julia, as novas garotas do cheerleading.

Ele aperta a mão de Amanda, sorrindo, e eu vou em direção à mão dele. Quando a toco, adivinha! Outra coisa sinistra acontece. Mas nada de gritos, nem nada.

– Desculpa falar isso, – pergunto, retirando a mão rápido. – mas você, Tyler, tem alguma ligação forte com... A lua cheia?

Eu realmente acho que não deveria ter perguntado isso, pois Tyler fechou o sorriso, e olhou para Caroline com espanto, que por sinal também estava me olhando com espanto. Me assustei um pouco.

–Boooom, – corta Caroline – garotas eu vou apresentar vocês às cheerleaders. Venham comigo. Depois a gente se fala, Ty.

E assim nós saímos andando deixando para trás um Tyler ainda olhando para mim. Eu realmente fiquei com medo.

– Julia – sussurra Amanda baixinho – que pergunta foi aquela?

– Eu não sei! – respondo, sussurrando também – mas quando eu toquei nele, eu vi a lua cheia. Acho que ele tem alguma ligação com a lua

– Mas que tipo de relação, menina?

– Não sei! Acho que ele idolatra, sei lá! Mas acho que eu estou certa, pois algo me diz que na expressão de espanto dele tinha algo que não pode ser revelado...

– Julia, o que você andou bebendo?

– Nada! Confie em mim.

Paramos de andar, quando chegamos no campo de futebol americano onde várias garotas estavam se alongando. Caroline nos apresentou, nós fizemos alguns "testes" para ver se conseguiríamos entrar no cheerleading e fomos aprovadas.

– Garotas – fala Caroline – eu vou... Eu.. Eu já volto, ok? Vão se aquecendo – e com essa fala ela sai andando rápido em direção à Tyler. Fico preocupada, mas Amanda me tira desses pensamentos, falando que precisamos nos trocar e que ela precisaria de ajuda no aquecimento.

-x-

Terminando o treino de cheerleading, quase todas as garotas foram embora, e eu e Amanda sentamos em um banco perto dali. Comentei um pouco sobre as garotas, mas Amanda parecia estar com a cabeça em outro lugar.

– menina, queria ter sua sorte, viu? – fala ela, batendo em mim. Olho para ela com uma expressão tipo "do que raios você ta falando?" e ela continua falando – olha discretamente, DIS-CRE-TA-MEN-TE, Julia, para seu lado esquerdo e repara num garoto da nossa idade sentado ali no outro banco. Ele não parou de te olhar no treino inteiro!

– Depois quem bebeu sou eu... – comento, rindo, mas com curiosidade desse garoto. Viro, fingindo que estou comentando com a Amanda sobre o campo de futebol, mas reparo nele.

– aee, dona Julia – fala ela, quase me fazendo cair do banco. – é o seu segundo dia aqui nessa escola e já arranja alguém! Me dá um pouco dessa sorte?

–Queisso, Amanda! Ele não deve gostar de mim, só deve estar com curiosidade por que somos novatas!

– Mas vai, você achou ele bonito, vai! Confessa!

Olho de novo para ele (discretamente, lógico) e avalio melhor.

– Ta, ok, você venceu. Ele é bonito.

– Bonito é o tal do Stefan, esse é lindo!

– Ou, assanhada, vai você então se jogar em cima dele!

– E quer saber? Não vou me jogar, mas vou sim lá falar com ele!

Rio, pensando que é brincadeira, mas quando vejo a minha amada amiga está andando em direção à ele, que por sinal estava quase rindo. Parecia que ele ouviu a nossa conversa, em relação à cara dele. Mas é impossível, certo?

Parei de pensar nisso quando vejo a minha amiga falando com ele, rindo, e apontando para mim. Me levanto e vou até ela, morrendo de vergonha. Nota mental: Amanda morre hoje à noite.

Chego ao lado da Amanda, que estava rindo, e o garoto também estava sorrindo, como se ambos estivessem se divertindo às minhas custas. O que não deixa de ser verdade. Com uma pontada de.. "orgulho ferido", eu me ajeitei e olhei para a Amanda. Ela parou de rir, e me apresentou.

– Julia, minha amiga-que-nao-vai-me-mata-hoje-à-noite, – fala ela, arrancando mais um sorriso do garoto – apresento-lhe Damon.

O-ou.

Sabe aquela vontade de sair gritando algo tipo "alguém para esse mundo por que eu quero descer"? Então.

–Damon... Salvatore? – me ouço perguntando. Depois desse pergunta eu me perguntei por que eu perguntei aquilo. Fez sentido?

–Isso mesmo – fala Damon, me tirando do "eu pergunto a mim mesma que me pergunta o raio que o parta" – mas como você sabe? Eu não sou muito lá... parecido com o meu "maninho"

Nisso ele abriu um sorriso, meio malicioso ao meu ponto. Algo naqueles olhos estava me incomodando. E não, não eram a cor dos olhos ou o sorriso... Julia, foco.

Ele estendeu a mão, olhando divertido. Olhou para minha mão e depois para mim, como estivesse me desafiando.

Eu, de novo, dei uma recuada, por que em decorrer aos últimos acontecimentos (lua cheia, isso me deu vontade de rir agora), eu podia ter um ataque epilético ou sei lá.

– Vai realmente me deixar com a mão no ar, que nem um bobo?

"você já age como um bobo", penso, enquanto estendo a mão.

Nós tocamos as mãos. Eu pensava que ia acontecer alguma coisa mas... Não! Eu não acreditei e apertei a mão de Damon. Não aconteceu nada, e eu fiquei maravilhada, a ponto de não parar de apertar a mão dele. Ele me olhou com curiosidade e diversão, como se soubesse o que eu estava pensando. Lembrei-me então que ele está rindo de mim. Então me recompus e abaixei a mão.

– O que, – fala ele, olhando para a Amanda e depois para mim – eu não mordo.

Amanda riu e eu esbocei um sorriso. Não mordia, é?

Eu abri a boca para falar, mas fui interrompida por Elena, Stefan, Caroline e Bonnie. Stefan estava mais.. "relaxado", mas ainda me olhava com um ponto de preocupação. Mas ele olhou para Damon, que parecia estar se divertindo ali e sua cara ficou séria, chamando o irmão para uma conversa em particular. Então ficamos nós, sentadas em um banco.

–Então, – começa Elena – vocês não querem ir em casa hoje? Acho que a gente tem que conversar..

Olhei para Amanda, avaliando a frase. "a gente tem que conversar.."

–Conversa de amigas – corta Caroline – sabe? Para a gente ficar mais próximas...

–Para que na casa de vocês? – Amanda olha para mim, esperando a confirmação. Eu me animei, e confirmei – vocês podem ir em casa jantar hoje.

–Que tal? – pergunto – mas rapidinho, eu vou ligar para minha mãe para ver se ela deixa. – Nisso eu me levanto, com meu celular na mão. Sem saber muito aonde estava indo, ouvi o Damon e o Stefan conversando.

Antes que vocês pensem que eu sou uma pessoa que adora uma fofoca ou coisa parecida, que fique claro: eu não sou assim. Mas eu dou um premio para a pessoa que não iria prestar atenção se dois garotos (gatos, vai) mencionarem o SEU nome. Lógico, parei e imediatamente comecei a prestar atenção. Mas eu não estava conseguindo ouvir direito, por causa da porta, ou sei lá.

–...Julia sentiu a mesma coisa quando a Bonnie apertou minha mão pela primeira vez – falou o Stefan

– e como sempre eu fui mais esperto e pedi para ela conjurar um feitiço que anularia qualquer "má impressão" – fala Damon, divertido mas com uma ponta de seriedade.

Eu pensei que tinha ouvido errado. Feitiço? Como assim? Me aproximei mais da porta da sala para ouvir melhor.

–..conhecemos ela?– perguntou Stefan, serio

Deu um silencio. Acho que a cara do Damon estava pensativa. Eu, boba, me aproximei mais e acabei batendo em uma lixeira, que caiu fazendo o maior barulho. Praguejei mentalmente, mas agora eu tinha pego a atenção dos Salvatore. Então tive uma idéia. Corri silenciosamente para o corredor paralelo, peguei meu celular e o coloquei na orelha, e fui andando lentamente, fingindo estar super ocupada com a ligação. Os Salvatore saíram da sala logo em seguida, procurando por algum xereta. Então eles me viram, se entreolharam e eu fingi ter visto eles agora.

–Damon, Stefan – falo, tirando o celular da orelha.

– Julia. – fala Damon, com uma voz que parecia um predador falando com a presa. Estremeci um pouco, enquanto Stefan olhava para o irmão e revirava os olhos, perguntando:

– você estava aqui faz tempo?

–eu? Não, eu estou tentando ligar para minha mãe mas ela não atende. Nem sabia que vocês estavam aqui.

– você, hum, não ouviu nada?

– do que, do que vocês estavam falando? Não, eu estava longe e vocês estavam numa sala. Eu não tenho "super audição" – falo, fazendo aspas no ar e depois rindo um pouco. Os dois se entreolharam.

– lógico que não, quem consegue ouvir de tão longe assim? Calma, Stefan. Agora, Julia, eu e meu irmão temos que ir. A gente se vê mais tarde – fala Damon sorrindo.

Nisso eu vi o irmão mais velho quase que empurrando o outro para fora da escola. Ok então, pensei. Esses Salvatore tem alguma coisa escondida. Mas me virei e voltei a ligar para minha mãe, que por sinal amou a idéia de eu e Amanda levarmos amigas para a nossa casa, e ela sairia para conhecer a cidade. Ou seja, a casa era nossa.

-x-

Estávamos eu e Amanda arrumando as coisas para o jantar. Até onde a gente sabia, era nós duas, Caroline, Bonnie, Elena e Stefan. Damon não vinha, pois segundo Elena e Stefan ele "tinha um compromisso inadiável". Não que eu me importe, claro.

Fizemos um macarrão (desculpa, não sabia o que fazer, ok? Alem do que, meus macarrões são uma delicia! Modéstia_ mode on_) e ouvimos a campainha. Amanda largou os guardanapos na mesa e foi atender a porta. Fui junto, lógico.

Abri a porta, e vimos Elena abraçada com Stefan, Bonnie e Caroline.

– Uau, todo mundo chegou junto – comento

– Para não ter imprevistos, né? – brinca Caroline.

– Então, por favor, – falo, enquanto faço um gesto, liberando a entrada. Amanda faz o mesmo. Só Bonnie entra. Olho para os outros 3 parados.

– Não vão entrar? – pergunta Amanda

– Só se vocês convidarem – fala Stefan, sorrindo.

– Vocês estão de brincadeira, né? – comento, rindo – lógico que convidamos vocês! Podem entrar!

Caroline entrou e Stefan deu lugar para a Elena. Dei um risinho. Eles até que ficam bonitinhos juntos. Mas, não são meio... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Estava indo fechar a porta quando ouço:

– Estão fazendo uma festa e nem me convidam? Que feio... – fala a voz. Abro a porta lentamente, com Stefan e Elena atrás de mim.

Damon estava parado na minha varanda, com os braços cruzados. Ele estava com uma jaqueta preta e uma calça preta, e uma camiseta azul, combinando com os olhos.. ai, que olhos... JULIA, FOCO.

–Damon. – fala Stefan serio atrás de mim.

– Stefan! Que surpresa! – fala Damon, agindo teatralmente.

–Você... não tinha alguma coisa agora? – pergunto

– Tinha? – fala ele, divertido. – Tinha Stefan?

– Tinha. Ou melhor, tem. Não é?

– Ué, eu não estou lembrado desse evento. Consegue recordar pra mim? Oh, acho que não, né maninho? Afinal, eu não tenho nada.

– Nada? – pergunto, olhando agora pra Stefan e para Elena. Ah, eles tinham se metido em confusão. Cruzo os braços.

– Damon – fala Elena docemente, mas com cara séria. Me viro para Damon e o olhar dele ganha um brilho diferente. Será que... Não, Julia. É a namorada do irmão dele. Elena continua falando – por favor. Só hoje.

Damon ainda olhava pra ela com um olhar que dava vontade de apertar. Sabe aqueles cachorrinhos pidões que ficam alegre quando você dá atenção para eles? Mas quando ela disse só hoje ele meio que "saiu do transe" e falou:

– Ahn, pode ser "só amanhã"? Por que eu estou com muita curiosidade de provar esse macarrão que a Julia fez – ele olha pra mim, sorrindo. Retribuo. Ouço Elena suspirando atrás de mim. Stefan não se pronunciara.

–Mas como–

–sei que você fez macarrão? Como não saber o cheiro de minha comida preferida? Ainda mais cheirando bem desse jeito.

Sorrio.

– Mas Damon, você não vai ficar hoje. – Fala Stefan, empurrando a porta. Estava quase fechando quando o Damon fala:

– Isso não é para a dona da casa decidir?

Stefan suspirou, rendido. Abriu a porta, sem antes desenhar as palavras "não o convide" na sua boca.

Agora, vamos fazer assim: Se você for menino e está lendo essa fic, pule o próximo parágrafo. Se você for uma garota e está lendo essa fic, continue lendo.

Então. Garotas. Se coloquem na minha posição. Peguem um cara lindo (Lindo mesmo, se quiserem comprovar é só ir no Google images e procurar Damon Salvatore) na varanda da sua casa, te elogiando como um cavalheiro, mas sorrindo maliciosamente sempre acompanhado com um olhar divertido. Ah, acrescente nessa lista que ele está dando sinais que gosta de você. Mas tem um aviso do irmão para não convidar ele para sua casa. O que você faria? _Se você não deixasse ele entrar: _amor, VAI-NO-GOOGLE-IMAGES. E, se mesmo assim você não iria deixar ele entrar, recomendo um hospital psiquiátrico. _Se você não só deixaria ele entrar como quase se jogaria no pescoço dele:_ Ok, acho que você fez demais. _Se você sorriria e abriria a porta com gosto: _parabéns, você faria o que eu fiz.

Sorri, esquecendo o que o Stefan falou.

– Seria uma desonra te deixar ai, Damon. Entre, por favor. – falo.

Damon colocou só um pé para dentro de casa, e sorriu de orelha a orelha quando fez o ato. Não entendi nada, mas sorri. Ele entrou e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

– Obrigado por me convidar, apesar do meu irmãozinho chato – fala ele na minha orelha. Suspiro.

Ele sai e vai andando e fecho a porta, meio que nas nuvens. (ME DEIXEM, ACABEI DE SER BEIJADA POR DAMON SALVATORE) Stefan olha para mim em negação e passa a mão nos cabelos. Pega Elena pelo braço e a leva para minha sala. Dou uma risadinha.

Chego na minha sala, e está todo mundo sentado, com exceção de Damon. Lógico, Damon.

– Bom, vamos jantar? – falo

– Só queremos dar uma coisa para vocês duas – fala Elena, pegando duas caixinhas na sua bolsa. Ela deixa uma no sofá, se levanta e abre a caixinha para a Amanda. Minha amiga leva a mão à boca, surpresa.

– Elena.. Mas, é lindo! Obrigada! – ela pega o objeto e deixa pendurado pela correntinha. Assim eu pude ver o que era: um colar, com corrente de prata e uma pedra azul clara, parece que envolta em algo, como se fosse uma planta segurando a mesma. (deu para entender?) Elena pegou o colar e colocou no pescoço de Amanda. Realmente, azul realça ela. Sorri para a amiga, que estava admirando o pingente no espelho.

Elena pega a outra caixinha e se dirige a mim. Ela abre, e eu fico maravilhada. É uma corrente, mas preta. A minha pedra era vermelha-cor-de-sangue, e tinha uma linha preta fina correndo em espiral da pedra, chegando no colar.

– Elena... – falo, pegando o colar. – Obrigada! Mas... a gente nem deu nada para vocês, como posso aceitar?

– É um presente de "boas-vindas" fala Bonnie, que estava sentada.

– Gente, obrigada! – falo, abrindo o colar para colocar em mim. Só que sinto alguém do meu lado.

– Deixe que eu ponho para você... – fala Damon, atrás de mim.

Me virei para ele, e ele estendeu a mão. Eu ia colocar o colar na mão dele, mas quando ele tocou o meu pingente parece que o mesmo queimou a mão do Damon, este fazendo meu colar cair no chão.

– Ouch. – fala ele, colocando um dedo no lugar onde meu pingente tocara a mão dele.

Me abaixo para pegar o colar, e depois volto a encarar o Damon. Ele tenta disfarçar (alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é) sorrindo.

–Acho que alguma coisa meio pontuda tocou em mim... rs... Julia, onde é o banheiro? Vou dar uma lavada..

Mostrei o lavabo para ele. Percebi que o Damon lançou um olhar furioso para Stefan, que por sinal estava com as mãos na cabeça, despreocupado e com um olhar de "há, há, há, toma Damon". Não entendi, mas sorri.

Amanda chegou do meu lado e pegou meu colar, colocando em mim. Depois que ela fechou o fecho (fechou o fecho, hahahah _[eu não to muito bem hoje, não reparem.]_) e eu olhei no espelho, eu senti que ele tinha um... cheiro forte.

– Esse colar.. Tem alguma coisa? Digo, ele tem um cheiro meio forte – pergunto para Elena, que ainda estava em pé.

– Ah, é verbena. É... para proteger – ela fala, e depois olha para o Stefan. Ele sorri.

Damon volta, ainda com os olhos azuis cheios de ódio. Mas depois se volta para mim, sorri e fala.

– Ficou muito... bom em você, Julia.

Sorrio. Amanda me dá um empurrão e eu empurro ela de volta, rindo.

– agora sim – falo, ainda sorrindo. Olho para todos – quem está com fome?

Me direciono para a cozinha, com elogios do cheiro do macarrão e reclamos de fome.

Falei que meu macarrão era bom!


	3. Coração? é só um órgão do corpo,, Ou não

_Me direciono para a cozinha, com elogios do cheiro do macarrão e reclamos de fome._

_Falei que meu macarrão era bom!_

x.x.x.x

Os dias se passaram rápido. Rápido demais para meu gosto. Essa semana passou normal (dentro do possível, quando se tem dois irmãos, um tentando evitar você ao máximo, e o outro se aproximando mais do que deveria), e conheci o professor de história, o prof. Saltzman. Ele parece ser bem legal, e explica muito bem (é a primeira vez que entendo história de algum lugar, palmas para mim), mas todas as vezes que seu olhar encontrava Elena, Stefan ou Bonnie, ele ficava sério, como se estivesse incluído no grupo de pessoas preocupadas. O que me deixa intrigada também.

Minha Amanda? Também vai bem. Normal, conhecendo pessoas novas... Tudo indo normal. Até estranhei, por que ela está mais calma.. Mas sei lá.

E então chegou o dia que todos gostam: Sexta-feira. Todo mundo relaxado (até o grupinho deu uma relaxada! Adorei!) Eu estava com Amanda falando com algumas garotas da série, quando Elena nos chamou pra perto. Fomos até lá.

– Oi garotas – fala Elena, com um sorriso no rosto. – eu queria chamar vocês para passar o fim de semana na minha casa, com a Bonnie e com a Caroline. Pode ser?

– Nossa, mas não vai ser muita gente? – pergunta Amanda, alisando seu cabelo castanho-claro.– a gente não vai atrapalhar?

– Se estou chamando é porque minha casa consegue aguentar cinco meninas – fala Elena, rindo. A gente ri também.

Olhei para Amanda, que confirmou. Eu abri a boca para falar, mas Elena reparou em uma coisa e falou primeiro:

– Hum, Julia, onde está o seu colar?

– O meu? – instantaneamente passo a mão no pescoço liso. – Em casa. Saímos com tanta pressa que esqueci ele em cima do criado-mudo.

– Ah... – Nisso Elena começou a ficar um pouco mais séria. – me prometam uma coisa, meninas. Prometam que sempre vão usar ele, em qualquer... – nisso ela para e olha para o lado, onde o Damon estava encostado em uns armários. Espera aí. Ele sempre estava ali? – ...situação. Ok?

– Por mim, tudo bem!

– Ok!

Eu e Amanda falamos juntas e rimos, enquanto Elena se despede e sai pelo corredor. O Damon ia falar com ela, mas ela nem ligou. Ele tentou de novo, pegando no braço dela, mas Stefan chegou e eles começaram a se beijar. Damon recuou alguns passos, e um bolo de gente passou pelo corredor. Quando fui achar o trio de novo, não havia mais trio. Só Stefan e Elena estavam ali. Estranho. Muito estranho.

– Ju – fala minha amiga. – eu vou ficar depois da aula para fazer o trabalho de história, ok? Não me espere.

– Ok, entao eu vou avisar minha mãe que a gente vai passar o final de semana na casa da Elena, e vou ficar vagueando pelo parque, conhecendo mais um pouco.

– "Vagabundeando" não seria a palavra certa para isso?

– Ou! Eu não tenho nada para fazer, ok?

– Eu sei, só estou enchendo a sua paciência!

– Como sempre.

Rimos, nos damos um abraço e viramos uma para cada direção.

x.x.x.x

Comento que minha mãe amou o fato de nós irmos passar o final de semana com minhas amigas? Ela falou que ia sair também.. Acho que ela está a fim de alguém. Hmm... nota mental: stalkear a vida da minha mãe. Brincadeira :P

Bom, eram 3h da tarde, e eu não tinha nada para fazer (eu fiz toda minha lição de casa na classe, #soutop), então fui andar na praça de Mystic Falls.

Estava um dia gostoso, com um sol forte, ótimo dia para andar. Andei lá e até conversei com algumas pessoas, mas tinha um lugar onde só tinha duas pessoas conversando. Me aproximei, com o vento batendo contra. Só chegando mais perto quem eu reparei quem era.

– Elena?

Ela se vira, e eu vejo ela e Stefan conversando. Stefan cruzou os braços, mas parece que ele reparou em algo: A cara de Elena. Ele se colocou entre a gente, parecia que ela queria me... matar.

Pelo menos o cabelo dela estava bonito daquele jeito. Eu gosto de cabelos encaracolados.

Mas eu realmente comecei a ficar com medo. Os olhos dela...

– Elena, seus olhos!

Ela se virou de costas para mim, mas Stefan não fez nada, só ficou entre a gente. Estranho.. Stefan começa:

– Ka- Elena.

Ela se vira. Ele chega perto dela e sussurra algo, fazendo com que um arquear de sobrancelhas e um sorriso (meio assassino ou malicioso, escolhe aí) brotasse na cara dela. Posso dar minha opinião? Ela parecia... Outra pessoa. Mas não dá para ter alguém igual a ela. Certo?

Os dois se afastaram, e Elena parece ter voltado aquela pessoa que eu conheci, meiga e com um sorriso.

– Oi... – nisso ela olha pro Stefan, que por sua vez não se meche. – Julia.

– Hm, eu não queria atrapalhar – paro por um pouquinho, encarando os dois / o chão. – só queria avisar que eu e Amanda vamos dormir na sua casa, ok?

– Ah. Ok.

Um silencio muito do constrangedor pairou sobre nós. Elena me encarando, como se estivesse tentando descobrir tudo sobre a minha vida (ou se soubesse tudo da minha vida. Não quero decifrar aquele olhar). Stefan, de braços cruzados, alterna o olhar para Elena e para a paisagem. Eu alterno meu olhar para Elena, receosa, para Stefan, com dúvida e para o chão, porque o chão sempre é interessante nessas horas. Uma idéia parece ter passado na cabeça de Elena, e ela avança um passo em minha direção.

– Stefan, se eu...

Ele entende o que seja lá o que for, e ele pega Elena pelo braço. Nunca pensei que ele ia agir com ela desse jeito. Ele olhou para mim.

– Julia, seu colar. Onde está?

– Ah, desculpa Stefan – passo a mão no meu pescoço novamente – a Elena já sabe, eu sai correndo e esqueci ele em casa.

– Stefan – fala Elena – ela está sem. Isso vai retardar um pouco e eu...

– Você não vai fazer nada – corta ele

– Mas é melhor para a gente! E se ela-

– Kathe...

Os dois param e ficam se olhando. Vamos deixar de fora o fato que o Stefan está chamando a Elena de algum nome que não é dela. Eu recuo uns dois passos.

– Bom, eu vou indo, ok?

Nenhum responde, eles ainda estão se olhando, Stefan com raiva, Elena com um olhar "duvida? / você vai se arrepender se você se colocar na minha frente". Eles estão muito estranhos. Eu vou saindo de fininho, deixando os dois a sós. Não estou a fim de ficar segurando vela. Ou outra coisa.

Viro 180º e saio andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meu celular toca, e meu coração dispara. Adivinhem? Sim, eu tenho namorado. Nome? Nicolas. Por que vocês acham que eu ainda não me joguei o Damon? Haha, brincadeira. Mas sério, o Nicolas é meu namorado, começamos a namorar na minha antiga cidade. Com os... hn, acontecimentos na escola, ele e a Amanda ficaram do meu lado. Dai foi rolando, rolando, até que ele me pediu em namoro. Ele foi o único motivo que eu ainda não me desliguei totalmente da minha cidade natal. Coloquei um sorriso no rosto e atendi.

– Alô?

– Ju?

Meu coração deu uma pirueta.

– Oi Nic!

– Como você ta?

– Com saudades, né? Mas bem. E você, como está?

– eu... Ju, a gente tem que conversar.

Parei e congelei. Eu nunca gostava desse tom. Sentei num banco próximo.

– Pode falar – falo, rouca.

– eu.. odeio falar isso por telefone.. mas..

– Mas o que?

– Ju, acho que não dá mais entre nós.

Meu coração falhou uma batida.

– O quê? Como assim? – pergunto, começando a me desesperar.

– Essa distancia, não dá mais.

– Mas a gente conversou sobre isso! Quando puder eu vou até ai, eu já disse!

– Eu sei, mas...

Nisso, atrás da voz dele, eu ouço outra voz feminina. **[ou, a voz atrás eu vou colocar em itálico na mesma fala dele, ok? Para evitar confusões.] **O pior é que eu conheço a voz.

– _Niic, já terminou aí? Vem cá! _Já vou. Ju, entao.

– Essa voz atrás de você. É de quem eu estou pensando?

– Não é nada que você está pensando, Ju, calma. _Nic! Desliga na cara dela e vem para cá! _Agora não, Mia! Agora não!

– Mia. Mia! Você está com a Mia?!

– Eu...

– Ai Meu Deus, Nicolas! Você está me traindo com minha "suposta" melhor amiga daí?

– _Nicolas, dá esse telefone aqui que eu falo com ela! _NAO, MIA, você não vai falar com a Julia! (~passos, e a voz da mia berrando coisas não muito apropriadas fica cada vez mais longe~) pronto. Ju, me escuta.

– Escutar o que, Nicolas? Que quando eu sai você não resistiu aos encantos da Mia? Que vocês estão namorando enquanto eu me fazia de boba? Não precisa, eu já sei de tudo, e tem coisas que eu prefiro não saber.

– Não é assim, Ju. Escuta...

– Ok, escuto. Fale o que você tem para falar!

– Hm.. eu..

Um silencio paira entre a linha, sendo cortado apenas pelo meu choro livre no banco da praça.

– Bonitas palavras, Nicolas – começo de novo, com a voz chorosa. – realmente me comoveram. Agora se me der licença, eu tenho que desligar.

– Não Ju, não faz isso. A gente pode entrar num consens-

Desliguei.

Me permiti chorar em público, ali mesmo, no banco da pracinha. Meu namorado me trai com minha amiga e eu não posso chorar? Fala sério.

Chorei, chorei, chorei. Ainda bem que não tinha muitas pessoas lá, e as que estavam não estavam se importando com uma menina de 17 anos chorando no banco da praça. Abracei os meus joelhos e abaixei a cabeça, repassando todos os momentos bons que ele tinha me ajudado, o pedido de namoro...

Sinto um mão no meu ombro.

Levanto a cabeça e olho para os lados, e encontro a pessoa que menos queria encontrar agora.

– Damon..

– O que houve?

Viro minha cabeça para o lado, segurando as lágrimas o máximo que posso. Não estou muito afim de ser um alvo das falas irônicas de Damon, coisa que eu já conhecia muito bem. Ele se sentou no meu lado no banco, e levantou meu rosto para que eu pudesse encarar os olhos azuis dele.

– Julia, o que houve? – insiste ele.

– Nada Damon, me deixa.

Viro minha cara de novo, sem sucesso. Ele pega o meu rosto, me forçando a me encarar ele de novo.

– Eu quero te ajudar, Julia. Mas se você não falar eu não consigo fazer nada. Eu tento ajudar as pessoas, mas elas não me deixam!

Entao percebo uma coisa. Um cheiro.

– Damon... Você está bêbado?

– Um pouquinho...– encaro ele com um tom de censura.– ...hm...– arqueio as sombrancelhas – ...muito.

– Ah, Damon. O que houve? Por que você bebeu assim?

– Nada.

– Damon. Todo mundo fica bêbado por alguma razão. E eu aposto que você não ficou bêbado por que você gosta desse jeito de bebida.

Ficou um silencio entre nós. Nós dois nos encarando. Encaro os olhos azuis e encontro dor.

– Eu falo o que aconteceu comigo e você fala depois, que tal? – falo, quebrando o silencio.

– Como você sabe que eu vou falar para você o que eu tenho? – ele olha para o lado.

– Eu confio em você.

Ele se volta para mim de novo, me olhando com um pouco de curiosidade. Ele faz um gesto para eu começar a falar.

– Meu namorado.

– Você tem namorado?

– Tinha – sinto meus olhos ficarem embaçados. – ele me traiu com minha amiga.

Damon limpa uma lágrima que passa pela minha maçã do rosto. Viro o rosto para o lado, mas sou surpreendida por um abraço. Sem ninguém falar, sem sentir, nada. Só um abraço. Ficamos um tempo daquele jeito, enquanto mais algumas lagrimas caiam do meu rosto. A gente se separa.

– não ligue para esses dois. Eles não te merecem – recomeça ele.

– Como você sabe?

– Por que não vale a pena você ficar chorando por um cara que não te merece.

– E como você sabe que eu não mereço ele?

– por que garotas como você merece coisa muito melhor que isso.

O assunto cessou.

– Ok Damon, você está bêbado. Vou te levar para sua casa.

– O que faz você pensar que eu preciso de ajuda?

– Nada. Eu só quero ajudar.

– Eu não preciso de ajuda de ninguém.

– Como assim?

– Julia, você ainda está sem o seu colar?

Meu deus, todo mundo começou a se preocupar com o meu colar!

– Sim, Damon, ainda estou sem. Por que todo mundo começou a se preocupar com esse colar?

– Ele serve para te proteger.

– Proteger do quê?

– Você vai entender.

Mais silencio entra no lugar da conversa. Damon recomeça:

– Bom, tudo bem. Você só vai se lembrar disso.

– Disso? Disso o quê?

Ele chega mais perto.

Ele me beija.


	4. Party hard! ou não, né

_Ele me beijou._

_-x-x-x-x-_

Vou te dizer uma coisa: essa foi a tarde mais estranha da minha vida.

Não, não estou reclamando do beijo do Damon. Só que vou poupar os detalhes porque espero que tenha algum garoto lendo isso e eu não quero perder leitores. Alem do que, alguém pode ficar com nojo. Eu teria, se estivesse lendo algo assim.

Mas eu falo um pouquinho como foi: morramdeinveja foi bom. Pracaralhomorramdeinvejaporq ueeusoumuitotopdeterbeijadoo damonevamosesquecerofatoquef oielequemebeijou. OK, muito bom. Cofcof,soumuitosortuda,cofcof.

Mas não é disso que estou falando. Deixe-me explicar: Eu lembro de conversar com * palavras inapropriadas * do Nicolas, e me lembro de chorar muito no banco da praça. Lembro de ver o Damon e ter uma conversa muito da esquisita (e dele me beijar, cof cof). Mas daí eu não lembro mais de nada! E são 18h! Sabe o que é não se lembrar de 4 horas da sua tarde? É assustador. Eu não lembro de nada, só de dois olhos azuis me encarando. (eu diria "romântico", SE-EU-LEMBRASSE-DE-ALGO!)

E tem mais alguns fatores que entram nessa tarde estranha. Primeiro: Cadê o Damon? Ok, eu sou acostumada com os garotos que me beijaram e me fizeram de boba pra depois no outro dia nem me olharem na cara. Mas mesmo o Damon sendo... bom, o Damon, eu não achava que ele era daquele tipo. Vai saber.

Segundo: Eu não estava usando uma echarpe! (desavisados; echarpe é aquele pano que as mulheres enrolam no pescoço.) Eu nem tinha uma para usar! Então como aquilo veio parar no meu pescoço? Só que algo me dizia para não tirar. Não sei por que, é só para não tirar.

Terceiro: onde estava o nó da echarpe estava dolorido. Bem dolorido.

E quarto: Eu estava com um gosto estranho na minha boca. Não era familiar, e acho que não consigo definir como "bom". Era estranho, diferente.

Só que entre isso tudo tinha um porém: eu estava me sentindo meio fraca, meio estranha. Estava ligado com o gosto na minha boca. Me deu uma sensação de fraqueza.

Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando o meu celular vibrou na minha bolsa. Liguei o celular e vi uma mensagem de Elena: "Vocês vem?" Eu já ia escrever "sim" quando lembrei que confirmei para ela, no parque, a algumas horas atrás. Por que ela me perguntou de novo?

Entendem como está a minha cabeça? Totalmente confusa. Argh! Eu odeio coisas confusas.

Peguei o meu celular e liguei para Amanda, perguntando onde ela estava (ela: em casa, ué! Não sou vagabunda que nem você!) e falei que estava indo para casa.

~o~o~o~

Cheguei em casa, fiz uma malinha, peguei o meu colar (ESTÃO LENDO ISSO, PESSOAS MAIS PREOCUPADAS COM O COLAR DO QUE COMIGO?) e respondi uma mensagem da Elena, perguntando (de novo) se a gente ia para a casa dela. Eu e Amanda saímos de casa e andamos até a casa da Elena.

Eu nunca tinha ido na casa da Elena, tinha? Acho que não. Mas é bem bonitinha, aconchegante. OK, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu quero me mudar para a casa da Elena! Carambaa, eu amei!

Ok, passou.

Tocamos a campainha e ouvimos algumas vozes lá de dentro. De repente, a porta se abre, e três cabeças aparecem.

– Até que enfim! – fala Caroline, com os cachos loiros tombados pela inclinação da cabeça dela.

Rimos e entramos.

– Então, por que vocês demoraram tanto? – perguntou Bonnie, parando na sala da Elena.

– é que eu já tinha falado para a Elena e... – nisso eu me viro e reparo em uma coisa na Elena. – Elena, o seu cabelo não estava encaracolado?

Ela me olha com duvida.

– como assim?

– eu te vi no parque hoje e você estava com o cabelo encaracolado! Como seu cabelo agüenta chapinha e babyliss no mesmo dia?

As três se entreolharam, receosas. Olho para Amanda. Falei algo errado? Elena pega seu celular e vai para a cozinha.

– bonita echarpe... – fala Caroline, quebrando o silencio (constrangedor). – alias, até se parece com a minha...

Olho para o meu pescoço. Ainda estava dolorido.

Parece que Caroline se lembrou de algo, pois ela ficou pálida e olhou para Bonnie, formando uma palavra nos lábios. Não sei o que era.

– Julia, quem te deu essa echarpe? – pergunta Bonnie.

– Acho que o Damon..

Bonnie olha de volta para Caroline, que estava ainda mais em alerta.

– você vê o Damon na praça e nem me conta? – pergunta Amanda, fingindo-se ofendida. Rio e mexo os lábios falando "depois eu te conto". Amanda ri.

– que horas você viu o Damon? – recomeça Bonnie.

– á tarde..

– Julia, você se lembra perfeitamente da sua tarde?

Engulo em seco. Como elas sabiam? Abri a boca para falar, mas Elena chegou de volta, falando:

– Eu peguei um pouco da conversa de vocês. Vamos para o meu quarto?

Nós estávamos indo para a escada quando ouço uma voz masculina descendo as escadas.

– Elena? O que está acontecendo? Eu ouvi o nome do...

O garoto para no meio da escada. Deduzo que ele é o irmão da Elena. Ele passou o olhar por Caroline, Bonnie, Elena, por mim e parou do meu lado. Dei um sorrisinho fraco, como se estivesse dando oi, mas percebo que ele não esta nem aí pra mim. Olho para o lado, e vejo Amanda encarando ele, com uma mistura de sorriso e surpresa no rosto. Ele sorri um pouco também. Eles ficam assim por alguns segundos, então Elena corta o clima dos dois.

– Jer, essas são Julia e Amanda. Garotas, ele é meu irmão, Jeremy.

– Ah.. Oi... – começa ele, trocando o olhar para mim e para Amanda. Ela sorri e olha para baixo. Eu tenho uma leve impressão que isso pode ser chamado de "amor a primeira vista", não acham? Eu vou encher muito a paciência dela por isso.

Caroline começa a subir as escadas, e Bonnie vai atrás. Elena vai, eu vou, e Amanda por ultimo. Quando passo por Jeremy ele se vira para mim e fala um "prazer", mas volta o olhar para Amanda. Subo mais rápido, me viro e vejo os dois, se encarando, sorrindo. Meus deuses, eu nunca pensava que ia ver a Amanda assim. É digno de um prêmio.

Dou uma tossida meio falsa, e a Amanda olha para mim.

– Vamos? – pergunto, inclinando a cabeça para o local da porta do quarto de Elena. Amanda cora e sobe as escadas. Ela passa por mim, indo rápido para o quarto. Encaro Jeremy, arqueio as sobrancelhas como se estivesse falando "gostou dela, hein?" Ele rebateu o olhar levantando as mãos, como se dissesse "eu não fiz nada!" Cruzo os braços, e levanto só uma sobrancelha, como "aham, sei sei."

Ouço um grito da Amanda me chamando. Me viro e vou para o quarto.

Ótima conversa que tive com Jeremy.

Entro no quarto de Elena, e vejo todas sentadas no chão, em rodinha. Sento-me, fechando o círculo.

– Vai nos contar ou não o que aconteceu na sua tarde? – pergunta Amanda, me batendo. Eu rio.

– Bom... Você, você... – falo, apontando para Caroline e para Bonnie – não vão gostar, você – aponto pra Amanda – vai me matar, ou se matar primeiro, não sei, e você... – paro um pouco, avaliando a situação, olhando para Elena. Ela ficaria muito brava se o irmão do namorado dela me beijasse? – é, você não vai gostar também.

– Fala logo! – fala Amanda, jogando uma almofada em mim.

Eu pego a almofada, ponho ela entre minha barriga e minhas pernas, abraço as minhas pernas, tento tirar o sorrisinho bobo da cara (por que raios eu estava com um sorriso bobo, que nem garota apaixonada! Eu não estou gostando do Damon! acho) e falo, em uma única respiração:

–ODamonmebeijounapraçaàtarde

Enfio a minha cara (vermelha ¬¬) na almofada, abraçando mais minhas pernas. Tudo ficou quieto por segundos, o que eu estranhei. (a Amanda, quieta? Deuses, chamem uma ambulância, ela morreu.) Estranhei muito. Respiro fundo e levanto a cabeça.

Juro pra vocês que se essa cena não fosse constrangedora, ela seria completamente cômica. Eu vou tentar descrever a cara de cada uma.

Caroline: estática, de boca aberta, tipo "eu ouvi direito?"

Bonnie: do mesmo jeito do que a Caroline, mas um pouco pior. Tinha um pouco de indignação na cara dela.

Amanda: estática, de boca aberta, mas com um sorriso crescente. Ela está abraçando a almofada com uma força surpreendente. Nessa hora eu realmente fiquei com medo dela me matar sufocada oO

Elena: Essa eu não sei descrever. A mistura da cara estática com boca meio aberta era: "eu ouvi isso direito?" + indignação + (juro que eu entendi isso) não acredito que ele fez isso" e mais alguns do tipo.

Estava alternando o olhar de uma para outra, que não se mexiam, até eu ser atacada por uma king-kong, vulgo Amanda.

– Você beija o DAMON e demora mais de 1 hora para me dizer? Como isso é possível? Eu deveria ter sabido no segundo seguinte!  
– _Sure_, Amanda! O Damon me beija e depois ele afasta a cara de mim e me vê pegando o celular, ligando pra você e falando "OMG AMANDAJENTOF VOCENAOTEMNOCAO O DAMONMEBEIJOU E ELETAAQUIDOMEULADO OMFG OMFG OMFG ~MORRI" Acho que ele ia me achar mais normal do que já sou!

– Mas quem disse que você é normal? – rebate ela

– Não vamos entrar nesse mérito. – falo, entre risadas.

Eu preciso falar que a Elena, a Bonnie e a Caroline ainda estavam estáticas?

– Erhn... meninas? – pergunto, balançando a mão na frente delas. Acho que estavam em estado de choque.

– Julia. – rebate Caroline – tira essa echarpe.

– Por que? – pergunto, ficando séria de repente. Eu não podia tirar aquilo, e não vai ser ela que vai tirar.

– você precisa tirar – fala Bonnie, suavemente, mas séria.

– A gente te explica depois – continua Elena, indo na minha direção.

Recuei. Elas não podem fazer isso.

– Vocês não podem fazer isso com ela! – fala Amanda, do meu lado. – Se ela não quer tirar, problema dela!

Caroline fez que ia andar para frente de Amanda, mas ela viu o colar e resolveu não executar o que estava planejando.

– Vocês não vão tirar. Vocês não podem tirar. Eu não posso tirar.

– Por que não? – rebate Elena

– Porquê... Porquê... Porque não! – falo, gaguejando. Eu não tenho um motivo concreto.

– Entao tire – falou Bonnie.

Encarei as três. Elas não podem fazer isso comigo. Elas não _vão _fazer isso comigo.

– Tentam tirar isso do meu pescoço e você vai sofrer as consequencias – me ouço falar. Agora vem a pergunta: POR QUE RAIOS EU FALEI ISSO, se eu não sei nenhuma luta e sou completamente da paz? SOCORRO, eu to ficando louca.

Ouço Caroline abafar um riso de escárnio.

Ah, isso me irritou.

Elena de repente para, congela, e se vira para Caroline. Ela sussurra algo no ouvido da outra, e depois as duas se levantam (Bonnie se levanta em seguida) e Elena fala:  
– Isso não vai dar em nada. A gente já volta.

Nisso as três saíram do quarto juntas. Ficou só eu e Amanda, uma olhando para a cara da outra com a mesma expressão: "O que está acontecendo aqui?" e "O que elas não estão nos contando?" Chego mais perto de Amanda.

– O que você acha?

– Não sei.. – fala ela entre suspiros. – ah, como eu queria ter uma super-audição...

Suspirei também. Seria legal, ter uma super-audição. Assim eu conseguiria saber o que elas estavam nos escondendo.

Eu consigo me imaginar tendo o poder de super-audição, e começar a ouvir as vozes de Caroline, Bonnie e Elena, falando sobre... a echarpe, mordidas (?), a Bonnie contestando que ela tinha quase certeza do que eu era, a Caroline dando sua opinião sobre alguma lenda (Aonde lendas de vampiro se encaixam nessa conversa, me diz?) e mais alguma coisa... calma, elas falaram sobre o Damon?

Espera. Eu _realmente_ estava ouvindo. Agora não mais, por que eu perdi o foco, mas eu estava _ouvindo elas. Como se elas estivessem do meu lado. _Eu ouvi as vozes delas nítidas. Como se eu estivesse participando da conversa.

– Ju?

– Eu – me viro para Amanda – que foi?

– Nada, é que você fechou os olhos e parecia concentrada em alguma coisa...

– Ah – engulo em seco – eu acho que eu ouvi elas.

– Como assim? – pergunta ela, com um tom mais alto. (shhhh, falo) – como? Elas estão a mais de metro de distancia, e estão falando super baixo! Senão eu também teria escutado!  
– Ah, é que... Eu só me imaginei tendo uma "super-audição" e eu consegui escutar elas...

– Julia, o que há de errado com você?

– não tem nada de errado comigo! É que eu...Erhn... Ah, não sei Amanda, eu me imaginei ouvindo e ponto. Esquece isso.

As três voltam da "conversa",com o olhar tipo "vamos fingir que está tudo bem".

– Vamos fazer um jogo? – fala Bonnie, se jogando na cama de Elena. Estranhei.

– que tipo de jogo? – pergunta Amanda, desconfiada.

– Vamos fazer assim: vamos nos sentar em roda de novo, e daí uma esconde algo no quarto da Elena e as outras tem que descobrir onde está.

– Que jogo idiota – solta Caroline. As duas olham pra ela, e ela acrescenta: – mas é bom para passar o tempo.

Elena levanta e pega algo na mesa, e volta para nós. (Caroline e Bonnie já tinham sentado no chão com a gente) Elena abre a mão e mostra uma pedrinha verde-água.

– Eu vou esconder essa pedrinha em algum lugar do meu quarto, ok? Fechem os olhos!

Fechei os olhos, bufando.

Imaginei a pedra verde debaixo do travesseiro.

Sabe quando você meio que imagina a imagem na sua cabeça? É difícil explicar... tipo você consegue ver na sua cabeça a cena passando. Entenderam?

Anyway, eu imaginei a pedra verde sendo colocada debaixo do travesseiro.

– Pronto, e aí? – ouço a voz da Elena falar. – podem abrir os olhos!

Abro os olhos, revirando-os em seguida. Fala sério, eu não vim para uma "festa do pijama" infantil para a gente só ficar sentadas que nem besta em roda, né? Só faltava cantar "Corre cotia, na casa da tia, corre cipó, na casa da avó.." mas vamos ver aonde elas querem chegar com isso.

–Vamos fazer assim: começa com a Amanda falando onde acha que está e dai vai em sentido horário. – eu estava na esquerda dela, então vou ser a última. Que maravilha.

– No seu bolso – fala Amanda, entre suspiros. Parece que ela está entediada. Acho que ela queria estar conversando com _outro_ Gilbert.. se é que vocês me entendem. HAHA, como eu sou chata :3

Elena põe a mão nos dois bolsos, e não tinha nada lá dentro. Ela olhou para Caroline, que acreditem, estava com uma cara de tédio maior do que a minha.

– Sei lá, Elena! Na sua escrivaninha!

Elena vai até a escrivaninha, e não tem nada lá. Todo mundo olha para Bonnie.

– Embaixo da ponta do tapete – fala ela. Eu não consegui adivinhar o que ela estava sentindo: Escárnio, orgulho, tédio, ou outra coisa. Algo me diz que eu vou ser muito amiga da Bonnie. Ou uma inimiga mortal.

Quando me dei por mim, todo mundo estava meio que me encarando. Corando um pouco, falo:

– Debaixo do seu travesseiro.

Elena vai até o seu travesseiro, já começando uma fala tipo "acho que ninguém acertou.." mas a fala morre no "acho". Ela pega uma coisinha pequena e mostra para a gente. A pedrinha.

Engulo em seco.

–Mas... Eu... – gagueja Elena – não..

Ela olha para Bonnie, que também estava com uma cara de espanto. Por que eu estou achando que a Bonnie _sabia_ onde estava a maldita pedra?

Elena corre até o criado mudo dela, e abre a gaveta. Ela procura por algo, mas parece que não está lá.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – pergunta Caroline, meio confusa, meio brava.

– Essa pedra – começa Elena – eu pus ela na gaveta, não debaixo do travesseiro! Como isso veio parar aqui?

Todo mundo me encara.

– O que foi? – pergunto, me levantando. – vocês não acham que eu mudei de lugar, certo? Como eu conseguiria fazer isso se você estava vendo tudo? E você também, que eu sei – ameaço, apontando para Bonnie.

– O que você quer dizer com isso? Que eu bisbilhoto as coisas de outras pessoas?

– Primeiro que isso é um joguinho bobo e nem tem importância de perder ou ganhar. Segundo que quando a Elena estranhou a pedrinha ela olhou _direto_ para você, sem nem olhar para outro lado. Terceiro que você sabia onde estava a maldita pedra e deixou passar, para ver se _outra pessoa _acertasse, e a única pessoa que não tinha ido era _eu. _Então eu não acho nada, eu só tiro conclusões do que eu vejo.

Um silencio pairou entre o quarto. Me sento, de volta onde eu estava, e Bonnie fica em pé, olhando para Elena.

– Acho que ninguém nunca vai conseguir ganhar de você no bate-boca, Ju – sussura Amanda, baixinho no meu ouvido. – você consegue uns argumentos que parece que tem um _point_ no seu ouvindo falando tudo pra você.

Sorrio.

– É, – fala Elena, se jogando na cama, suspirando. – essa noite vai ser longa.

Atrás dela, do lado de fora da janela, um corvo PIA))), assustando todas. Olho os olhos do corvo.

Olhos.. Azuis?


	5. Isso o que acontece quando o prof falta

_Atrás dela, do lado de fora da janela, um corvo pia, assustando todas. Olho os olhos do corvo._

_Olhos.. Azuis?_

~o~o~o~

Sabe.. Eu sempre gostei de corvos. Não sei por que, mas eles não são nada ligados à coisas do mal, bruxaria, etc. Eu acho eles elegantes, diga-se por passagem.

O legal é que parece que tem um corvo me seguindo por Mystic Falls. (Ó as ironia) I mean, _qualé corvo?_ Eu estou cheirando mal por acaso?

Ahn, anyway. Estou mais preocupada com a escola com que corvos.

Aliás, eu estou mais preocupada com minha mãe.

E com meus livros.

_Flashback on_

_Domingo à noite._

_ Saímos da casa de Elena (que graças a Deus deu uma acalmada e tivemos uma "festa do pijama" até que boa – festa sem um pouco de bebida não dá, né? É fim de semana, hoje pode) e, quando chegamos em casa, antes de entrar, eu ouço minha mãe gritar com alguém._

_ Congelo, e paro Amanda com minha mãe, colocando um dedo nos lábios dela em seguida para fazer com que ela não fala. Ela assente com a cabeça e eu dou uns passos para chegar mais perto e conseguir escutar melhor._

_ –... E eu já disse! É bom você nem vir! É o melhor!_

_ Sinto lágrimas nos meus olhos, mas recuso a deixá-las caírem._

_ Da última vez que ela gritava desse jeito – e desse tom – Era com o meu pai. Faz mais ou menos 10 anos que eu não via mais ele. Nem lembrava dele direito, só lembrava das brigas e gritos que vinha da sala enquanto eu fingia que dormia._

_ Mas calma. Tinha outra pessoa que ela nunca simpatizara – e nunca me deixara por perto mais do que um dia._

_ – Não! (suspiro) por favor. Elas vão chegar a qualquer..._

_ Abro a porta com um barulho forte, e Amanda atrás de mim, entrando só por que queria ir para o quarto. Ela já sabia no que resultava quando eu estava brava ou confusa e minha mãe irritada: Uma briga nada amistosa._

_ – Mãe, quem era no telefone?_

_ – Quem? Eu não estava falando no telefone – fala ela colocando o celular no bolso de trás da calça._

_ – Mãe. – recomeço, dando um passo à frente. Amanda estava assistindo das escadas; podia sentir a presença dela. Olho de relance para ela, eu queria que ela assistisse para não acontecer nada muito ruim. Ela acenou a cabeça. – Quem. Era. No. Celular?_

_ Vejo um desconforto crescer na minha mãe. Se for quem eu estou pensando, eu juro que não sei por que ela não me deixa falar com ela direito._

_ Olho para a mesa, tinha um "presente": um livro com aparência de muito velho jazia sobre a mesa, com um bilhetinho. Eu só conseguia ler um nome: o meu._

_ – Mãe.. O que é isso? – aponto para o livro._

_ – Nada Julia. Vou jogar isso no lixo._

_ – Não ouse._

_ Ela para no meio do ato dela e olha para mim. Respiro com força._

_ – Era ela. Né? – rio sem humor – só ela para me dar isso._

_ Ando até a mesinha e pego o livro. Ia começar a folhear quando minha mãe pega e o joga no lixo._

_ – MÃE! NÃO É PORQUE VOCE NAO SE DÁ BEM COM SUA MÃE QUE EU NAO POSSA FALAR COM ELA!_

_ – ELA QUER VIR NOS VISITAR, JULIA! VOCE SABE COMO ELA É!_

_ – NÃO, MÃE, NÃO SEI. VOCÊ NUNCA DEIXOU EU PASSAR MAIS DO QUE MEIO DIA COM ELA! _

_ Minha mãe suspirou, e eu também._

_ – Mãe, deixe sua mãe vir nos visitar. Vamos ver como ela se comporta!_

_ – Julia, ela tem problemas!_

_ Me dou por vencido. Esse sempre era o argumento final da minha mãe. _

_ – Eu vou dormir. Amanha a gente fala melhor sobre isso._

_ Subo as escadas, com Amanda na minha frente. Entramos no quarto, e tinha um embrulho na minha cama. Olho para minha amiga com cara de dúvida, que retribui com o mesmo tom. Vou até ela, e abro-o._

_ O mesmo livro. O que mamãe jogara no lixo. Intacto. Na minha cama. E com um bilhete:_

"_Para você, querida. Tenho a leve impressão que você vai descobrir em poucos . Só tenha um pouco de cuidado com suas amizades._

_Comece a ler. Acho bom você ir se acostumando – afinal, somos diferentes._

_Com amor, _

_Vovó"_

_Flashback off_

–JULIA CARALHO ACORDA LESADA SENAO VOCE VAI SE ATRASAR E DAI VOCE NAO VAI VER O DAMON E –

– PUTAQUEPARIU BOM DIA PARA VOCE TAMBÉM

– Só com o nome do Damon você acorda, né idiota?

– Ahn, vai tomar banho Amanda jentof. Que horas são? Já são 7h?

– Não, são 5h da manha. Eu não estava conseguindo dormir e dai te acordei. Não sabia que o Sol também apareceu as 5 da manhã? LÓGICO QUE SÃO 7H, LESA! SÃO 7H30! ENTAO FAÇA O FAVOR E QUEBRE O RECORDE DE CONSEGUIR SE ARRUMAR EM 15 MINUTOS QUE 7H45 A GENTE SAI DE CASA!

E foi assim que minha semana começou.

Mas eu não posso fazer nada! Eu quase não dormi essa noite. Sonhos nada amigáveis começaram a aparecer na minha cabeça – e quase todos relacionado com aquele livro maldito.

Mas nem tive tempo de pensar nisso. Comecei a me arrumar freneticamente e sai de casa com minha amiga as 7h47 com uma torrada na boca.

Ah, só para vocês saberem, eu ainda estava com uma echarpe no pescoço. Mas eu troquei e tudo mais, ok? Só para vocês não pensarem que eu sou nojenta. (:

Bom. Chegamos na escola, e a nossa primeira aula era com o prof. Saltzman, de história, mas deu 8h15 e ele não chegava. Então veio o diretor da escola falando que ele não poderia vir hoje e como isso não estava previsto a gente tinha o período livre. Com isso todo mundo saiu da sala e foi para fora da escola. Me juntei à Elena, Stefan e Bonnie.

– Estranho, né? O que será que aconteceu com o prof. Saltzman?

Eles se entreolharam. Parecendo que eles estão escondendo algo de mim: sim ou claro?

– Vocês querem me falar o que vocês escondendo ou ainda estão pensando que eu sou ingênua a esse ponto?

Silencio, cortado pelo suspiro de Stefan.

Ouço como se fosse alguém me chamando. Olho entre Bonnie e Stefan e vejo Damon, encostado em uma parede. Ele faz um sinal com a cabeça e depois entra na escola. Suspiro.

– Depois a gente se fala, ok?

E nem deixando eles responderem, eu fui em direção ao Damon. Senti que ao menos uma pessoa do trio se virou para mim, mas eu nem liguei. Entrei na escola, e vi ele encostado nos armários, com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. Suspirei alto, e coloquei um sorrisinho quando fui falar com ele.

Cheguei a 3 passos dele e ele me olhou, e sorriu largo. Sem ironia. Parei na hora, e arqueei uma sobrancelha. Aí vem coisa.

– Bom dia, Ju! Dormiu bem? – perguntou ele, passando uma das mãos dele no contorno do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos por segundos, seguindo o toque dele no meu rosto. Por mais acolhedor que isso seja, isso _não é o Damon._ O que está acontecendo?

– Damon..? – pergunto, abrindo os olhos. O sorriso estava lá, mas os olhos contradiziam. Eles falavam para eu entrar no jogo. Sorri de lado, aceitando. Ele olhou para o lado, e eu vi umas sombras no corredor.

_Stefan. Elena. _

Enfureci, e me entreguei ao jogo.

Afinal, sempre fui muito boa no departamento de mentiras.

– Dormi mais ou menos.. Não consegui focar em muita coisa.. – nessa parte pelo menos eu não estava mentindo, e acho que ele captou isso também. –Mas nada de mais. Você falou que tinha algo para mim sexta a tarde... Não vai me mostrar?

Ele me olhou meio confuso, e eu o repreendi olhando "não era para entrar no jogo?" Ele entendeu e sorriu maroto.

– Lógico! Está aqui na sala. Entra comigo? É um presentinho, nada de mais..

Ele abre a porta da sala, como um cavalheiro e eu entro. Ele entra atrás de mim, e fecha a porta. Ele se vira pra mim e sorri marotamente.

– Boa de mentiras, hein dona Julia? – fala ele, chegando perto de mim. Dou de ombros.

– É um dom – sorrio de lado, mas depois fico séria – agora fala sério, que teatro foi esse?

– Pergunte para o meu irmão que estava nos espionando!

– E Elena. Vi duas sombras lá. As garotas acham que não é bom eu ficar com você.

– É que eu quero falar um segredo para você...

– Adoro segredos – sorrio – fale

– É que.. – ele faz um suspense chato – eu sou... – olha nos meus olhos teatralmente – um corvo.

– Quê?

– Sabe? Corvos? Os pretos? Eu sou um deles.

Rio.

– E eu sou uma águia – falo, rindo ainda. Paro, penso melhor e falo – não, eu acho que me pareço mais com uma cobra.

– Você não parece uma cobra!

– Para a Elena e para a Caroline, quem parece uma cobra por aqui é você.

– Elas não sabem de nada da minha vida. Posso te dizer uma coisa? De outras garotas que eu fiquei, você é a mais divertida – ele se aproxima – e a que beija melhor também.

– Fala sério Damon, esse teatro para cima de mim não – me afasto – mas agora me responde uma coisa: e essa echarpe?

– Aah, verdade, vamos ver como isso está – ele se aproxima da echarpe, mas eu não o detenho. Não sei porquê. Damon tira a echarpe, e passa a mão no meu pescoço, onde estava dolorido. Ainda está um pouquinho, mas nada demais. – Hum.. perfeito – ele abre um meio sorriso. Eu acho que o Damon nunca vai abrir um sorriso inteiro (e verdadeiro). Tomara, né – Só me preocupei com você depois de.. bom.. – ele olha para o pulso dele – você ficou bem fraca. Fiquei preocupado.

Eu preciso comentar que eu não estava entendendo coisa nenhuma?

– Do que você está falando exatamente? – pergunto, tentando me encaixar no tal monólogo.

– Ah – ele parece se lembrar de algo e alguma coisa se apaga nos olhos dele – eu esqueço. Eu gostaria de poder falar tudo para você, mas acho que não é hora. Ainda não.

– Não é mesmo – ouço a voz do Stefan.

Calma, _STEFAN?_

Me viro abruptamente para a porta, e encontro Stefan parado, com a porta aberta com uma mão, a Elena atrás e a Caroline do lado. Senti o meu sangue ferver. Eles _não tinham o direito de ficar ouvindo a minha conversa com o Damon._

– Stefan? – pergunta Damon com um toque de ironia – é muito feio escutar conversas atrás da porta. Ainda mais de casais.

Congelo.

– Casais? Insinuando que somos um casal, Damon Salvatore?

– Se quiser – ele sorri de lado e eu me seguro para não sorrir mais do que tudo nessa vida. Sorrio de lado também.

– Posso pensar? – faço bico, brincando com a gola da camisa dele.

– Tem a eternidade para isso.

– Damon, chega – ouço a voz de alerta do Stefan, e eu me lembro que os três estavam escutando isso. Meu sangue volta a ferver.

– Damon – falo mais baixo, entre os dentes – me segura, por que eu não estou muito afim de tentar socar a cara do seu irmão.

Sinto o corpo de Damon segurando mais forte o meu. Fecho os punhos.

Vocês realmente podem achar que eu estou exagerando, mas _eles não tinham o direito de ouvir nossa conversa! _Se ponha no meu lugar.

– Julia, pensa melhor – ouço Caroline falar – é o Damon. Você não quer ficar com ele.

– Por que não? – dou um passo para frente – você pode até conhecer ele, mas você não me conhece. Eu estou ciente das minhas escolhas.

Os três olham para Damon. Ele levanta os braços em rendição.

– O que foi? Eu não falei para ela falar nada, eu nem sabia que ela ia falar isso!

– Ah, mas fez outra coisa muito pior – fala Elena, olhando para o meu pescoço. (? Tipo, você não tinha outro lugar para olhar?)

– Eu não estava bem. Por que será, Elena? Consegue me dar um palpite? Uma opinião, talvez?

Stefan e Caroline olham para Elena, e eu olho para Damon. Do que eles estão falando? Quero dizer, a parte de Damon e Elena eu já entendi – não sou lesada. Mas o resto.. Aliás, ele estava irritado.

– Damon.. – falei baixinho – sai daqui, vai. Você está irritado.

Ele ia falar algo extremamente irônico, mas ele olhou nos meus olhos e algo fez com que ele parasse. Supliquei com o olhar. Ele suspirou pesado.

– O sinal da próxima aula vai bater, e eu acho bom vocês irem para a aula. – ele fala.

– ... agora é o _break_, Damon. Nós temos mais 20 minutos sem fazer nada. – fala Elena.

– Olha, querem saber? Eu não sei vocês. Eu vou encontrar a Amanda. – falei, irritada. Olho para Damon e dou um sorrisinho fraco, e estava indo embora quando eu ouço a voz do mesmo:

– Julia, calma. Você falou que você não dormiu bem hoje, e parecia verdade. O que houve?

– Ah, nada de mais..

Ele me repreende com o olhar.

– Ah, é um livro. Só isso Damon. Agora posso ir?

Volto a andar mas ele me pega pelo braço.

– Que livro, Julia?

– Nada, Damon – me solto dele – com licença – passo entre os três.

Ouço Stefan falar "Damon, o que você está pensando em fazer?"

Saio da escola, e vejo as outras séries junto com a nossa. _Lógico, era break, Julia. _Fui à procura de Amanda, e quando eu a encontro, eu paro no mesmo lugar onde estava.

Ela estava sentada em um banquinho, e do seu lado estava Jeremy. Ela olhava para os pés, que estavam balançando, e de vez em quando soltava um sorrisinho. Jeremy estava com os braços cruzados no peito, sentado no estilo "largado". Era ele que falava, ela escutava e de vez em quando fazia um comentário. Eles estavam cada vez mais juntinho...

– Bonito casal, não? – fala Damon.

– AAH caralho Damon que susto!

– Desculpe.

– Da onde você apareceu, criatura?

– Vim lá da sala. Aqui está com tanto barulho que você não me ouviu chegar.

– Tudo bem, tanto faz. Deixe eu ver a Amanda.

Voltei minha atenção neles, e eles iam se beijar quando parece que o celular dele toca. Amanda se afasta uns centímetros e Jeremy, irritado, atende o celular. Acho que era com Elena.

– Interessante – ouço Damon do meu lado

– O que?

– Elena está preocupada com você.

– Que? Como você sabe?

– Leitura labial da conversa de Jeremy.

– Eles estão meio longe para conversa labial, Damon.

– Eu sou muito bom nessas coisas.

– Damon, não vem com conversa fiada para cima de mim não.

– Ah, mas como você é chata.

E nisso ele me pega pela cintura e me beija.

Uau.

Na boa, eu preciso falar como foi? Foi... uau.

Mas maldita seja a necessidade de ar.

Ele se afastou lentamente, e eu recuei um pouquinho. Ele olhou para mim receoso, e fez que ia falar algo, mas não falou.

– Ta tudo bem? – falo, passando a mão no rosto dele. Ele ainda me olha preocupado.

– Chama a Amanda e me encontra na sala onde a gente estava ok?

– Alguma coisa errada?

Mas ele não falou. Só saiu andando, e pegou o celular, ligando para alguém. Foquei meu olhar para Amanda, de novo. Jeremy terminou de falar no celular (ele falou por tanto tempo assim? Caramba) sentou do lado de Amanda, falou algo rápido, e... Os dois ficaram se olhando por uns segundos, até que ela chega perto dele e... OMG, _eu estou vendo a Amanda beijar o Jeremy? E ele correspondendo? _OMG OMG OMG.

Ok, estou agindo que nem uma frenética retardada. Mas, sabe, minha amiga, indo beijar o cara que ela gosta, dá orgulho, sabe! Minha menina está crescendo *-*

Eles param de se beijar, e ficam uns segundos se encarando. Ele fala algo, ele dá um selinho nela e sai em direção à porta da escola.

Espera um pouquinho:

_Damon indo para a sala + Damon no celular + Jeremy no celular + Jeremy indo para a escola + Stefan, Elena e Caroline que eu não vi saindo da escola = aí tem coisa._

Amanda encontra o meu olhar, e eu começo a andar até ela. Ela estava com um sorriso gigante no rosto – e seus lábios estavam vermelhos.

– Ai meu deus, Julia, você não tem noção eu–

– Nem precisa gastar sua saliva. Eu vi vocês dois se beijando – eu pisco e ela para, me olhando confusa e depois solta uma risada, misturando alegria e nervosismo. Quando ela para de rir, ela me encara e seu rosto vira para uma cara maliciosa.

– Pelo visto, não fui eu a única que beijei alguém – ela me da um empurrãozinho. – andando rápido suas relações com Damon, hein?

Aí eu lembro que os meus lábios também deveriam estar vermelhos. Cubro-os com a mão instantaneamente, e Amanda ri.

– Não precisa cobri-los. Ah, mas uma coisa: Jeremy pediu para eu te encontrar e depois entrar na escola.. O que será?

– Vou te contar uma coisa: aconteceu uma coisa bem estranha hoje.

Então eu a contei uma versão de meio minuto sobre o que aconteceu. Incrível como as meninas conseguem simplificar tudo, não?

– Só que depois que eu citei o tal livro, Damon ficou estranho, e depois do beijo – sorrio boba e ela ri – ele ficou mais preocupado.

Ela me olha, receosa. Rebato com o mesmo olhar de insegurança.

– Bom, vamos ver o que eles querem? – falo, dando o braço para ela

– Vamos nessa.

Ela pega meu braço, e nós andamos em direção à escola. Entramos, e eu chequei no meu celular. Faltam 5 minutos até que o sinal bata e a gente vá para nossa próxima aula. Os corredores não tinham muita gente, mas não estava deserto. Hmm... o numero da sala era 17.

– Qual é a sala 17? – pergunto para minha amiga.

Ela me leva até a sala, sem falar nada. Acho que está feliz demais para processar alguma coisa.

Abro a porta da sala, e me deparo com Stefan, em pé; Elena, sentada em uma mesa; Bonnie, sentada do lado de Elena; Caroline, apoiada na lousa; Jeremy, apoiado em um armário; e Damon, sentado na mesa do professor. A sala tinha um ar de preocupação.

– Está tudo bem? – Amanda pergunta, olhando para Jeremy.

Ninguém responde. Elena olha no relógio, suspira e olha para Damon. Ele rola os olhos.

– Nós precisamos de vocês duas depois da escola na nossa casa – ele aponta para ele e Stefan – amanha não vai ter aula, por causa da celebração anual dos fundadores. Então não tem desculpa, as duas vão para casa assim que der 16h - meia hora para vocês arrumarem e darem uma desculpa para sua mãe – ele aponta para mim – ok? Vocês vão voltar bem tarde para a casa de vocês. Pronto, acabou o assunto.

Eu ia protestar mas o sinal bateu, e a minha aula era na sala do andar de cima. Suspirei e saí, com Amanda atrás de mim.

~o~

Chegamos em casa. 15h20. Ótimo. 10 minutos para falar alguma coisa para convencer a minha mãe que eu e Amanda não vamos jantar em casa, e que vamos para a casa de 2 irmãos.

– Não, não, e não, Julia! Você não vai ficar fora até tarde!

– Mãe, eles não deram opção! É uma coisa que eu preciso ir, e vai ter mais pessoas!

– Quem são esses irmãos, posso saber?

– Damon e Stefan Salvatore.

Ela ficou pálida.

– Salvatore? Ah, meu...Julia. Não chegue perto deles.

– Tarde demais, mãe. Eu estou ficando com Damon.

Ela ficou mais pálida ainda.

– Ju, querida, você não pode ficar com eles. Escuta o que eu estou dizendo.

– Posso saber por que não?

Me viro, e tem Damon parado na minha sala.

– Damon! Por que você entrou assim? – perguntou Amanda.

– _Como _você entrou? – minha mãe pergunta

– Como eu estou namorando a sua filha – ele chega do meu lado – ela me deixou entrar.

A gente tava namorando? Olhei para Amanda. Ela me olhou safada. Olhei para ela com tipo "agora-não."

– Entao, senhora... – Damon estava do lado da minha mãe, e olhava para mim – qual o nome da sua mãe, mesmo?

– Simone – disse

–.. senhora Simone – ele continuou, e os dois ficaram se olhando – você vai deixar que sua filha e a amiga dela venha com a gente. Você sabe que somos pessoas boas e que não vamos deixar ninguém machucar elas, então você tem confiança e vai deixar ela ir com a gente, sem se preocupar.

Eles quebraram o olhar, e minha mãe, meio pálida ainda, se dirigiu a mim:

– Vocês podem ir, queridas. Eu confio neles.

– O que? Mas... – comecei.

– Ótimo – Damon me cortou e me pegou pelo braço – vamos.

Peguei a mão da Amanda, e fomos puxadas pelo Damon até fora. Ele abriu a porta de trás de um carro – suponho que é do Stefan, já que eu sabia qual era o carro do Damon – e nós entramos.

– Damon, o que está acontecendo? – pergunto, meio assustada

– Acho que é hora de vocês terem noção do que vocês estão entrando no meio. Isso é só para manter vocês seguras.

– Ou não, né Damon – ouço Stefan, e Damon para o carro. – Vai que..

– Cala a boca, Stefan – Stefan entra no carro e Damon arranca. – vocês vão ver. Quando descobrirem que ela não é o que vocês estão pensando...

– A gente vai ver, Damon.

Começamos a avistar a casa dos Salvatore. Casa não, _mansão! _Caramba, que GIGANTE.

Só que eu.. começou uma dor de cabeça agora.

Sabe aquela dorzinha irritante que parece que tem pessoas sussurrando na sua cabeça? Então. Pressiono uma têmpora.

– Tudo bem, Ju? – pergunta Amanda, do meu lado

– Só uma dorzinha de cabeça meio chata.. Nada de mais.

Damon olha para mim. Sorrio fraco.

Ele para o carro na frente da mansão, e a gente sai do carro.

Argh. A minha dor de cabeça.. Está aumentando. Parece que tem um monte de gente falando dentro da minha cabeça, criando um barulho insuportável. Apoio uma mão no carro, enquanto pressiono minha têmpora mais forte. Vejo que Elena e Bonnie estão nos esperando na porta da mansão deles.

Damon anda até mim, preocupado. Me recomponho, começando a andar em direção à porta. Mas a cada passo que eu ando... a minha dor de cabeça piora.

Fico a uns 5 passos da porta, quando falo:

– Não consigo. Minha cabeça. – ponho a mão nos meus ouvidos, como se aquilo fosse parar as vozes e a dor da minha cabeça.

– Vamos Ju, é importante – fala Bonnie, do meu lado.

– ok...

Recomeço a andar.

4 passos. Minha cabeça está doendo muito.

2 passos. Parece que minha cabeça vai explodir.

Quando dou o meu primeiro passo para dentro da casa dos Salvatore..

– aaargh minha cabeeçaa – falo, colocando as minhas mãos nos meus ouvidos.

– Ju, calma, se apóia em mim – fala Amanda.

– não, eu consigo. Eu consigo. – respiro fundo, me endireito, e dou mais dois passos.

Não dá. Não dá. Não dá.

Caio de joelhos no chão, com minhas mãos nas têmporas. Gemo de dor.

– Calma. – ouço Damon do meu lado, se abaixando, para me pegar.

Grito. A dor está sufocante. Parece que tem vozes ecoando na minha cabeça, falando coisas sem sentido.

– O que está acontecendo? – ouço a voz da Caroline.

Sinto as mãos de Damon nas minhas costas, me levantando, para me carregar.

Então eu apaguei.

_Eu sei o que eles são._


	6. De volta para o passado,, não, pera

Hey guys! Feliz 2013, né? Muitas felicidades, Damons e Stefans na vida de vocês, e espero que esse ano a sua carta de Hogwarts chegue! Gostando da minha fic? *-* só para avisar que esse cap é completamente "romântico", é entre eu e o Damon. Se você quiser poupar o seu tempo não lendo esse cap, tudo bem, não vai alterar em nada no próximo cap. Só preciso que vocês saibam que a amizade entre eu e o Damon é gigante, e fundamental no decorrer da história inteira. Quem for ler... Enjoy!

~o~o~o~

(Se não quiser ler coisas entre Damon e eu + Delena, pule esse cap. Imediatamente.)

_Argh, minha cabeça._

_Onde eu estou?_

Abro os olhos, e me vejo na praça de Mystic Falls, onde eu estive alguns dias atrás.

Hein? Eu não estava na casa dos Salvatore?

Aliás, _o que eles são?_

Mas calma. Isso não parece ser real.

Foi o dia em que eu estava sem o colar, e que o Damon me beijou! Por que a minha mente está me trazendo para cá?

Vejo, sentado em um banco, de costas, o cabelo do Damon, e um cabelo que parece ser o meu.

Eu estou aqui e ali? Ai, deuses, minha cabeça vai explodir.

Chego mais perto, e tento não ser vista por eles. Mas não tem nada onde me esconder. Droga.

Mas... eles não conseguem me ver!

Passo a mão na frente da cara do Damon, e ele continua prestando atenção na outra eu. Bom, tudo bem. Melhor para mim. Me sento no chão e começo a prestar atenção na história.

– Ele serve para te proteger. – fala Damon.

– Proteger do quê? – "eu" falo

– Você vai entender. Bom, tudo bem. Você só vai se lembrar disso.

– Disso? Disso o quê?

E nisso ele "me" beija.

(Eu vou por aspas quando eu me ver, ok? Senão fica muito confuso. Mais do que já está.)

Bom, é até aí que eu me lembro. Me vejo parar o beijo, ofegante, e Damon se levanta e "me" oferece o braço. Me vejo com uma expressão de dúvida, mas dou o braço a ele, e em segundos depois...

Ei! Calma! Como a gente chegou até aqui?

– Como a gente chegou até aqui? – Me ouço perguntar.

– Julia, eu preciso te falar o que sou. Mas você – ele chega mais perto de "mim" e me olha nos olhos – você não vai gritar, ou ficar com medo. Você vai entender, e quando eu falar o que sou, você já vai saber a minha história.

– Damon, o que você é?

– Eu sou um vampiro.

_Vampiro?_

Tenho vontade de correr. Diferente de eu ali, escutando-o calmamente, eu tenho vontade de fugir. _Vampiro? _Aquelas lendas que eu escutava quando pequena? Isso não pode ser verdade.

– Vampiro, Damon? Como, se você está no sol? Você não deveria queimar? – me ouço falar.

– Sim, mas eu tenho esse anel – ele mostra o anel na mão dele – que foi feito por uma Bennet. Me protege do sol.

– Bennet?

– Bruxas Bennet. A Bonnie é uma Bennet. Ela é uma bruxa.

– Uau...

– Você sabe de toda a história – fala Damon, olhando nos meus olhos – da minha história, da história do Stefan.

E de repente, tudo volta á mente. Vampiro. _Sol. Velocidade. Força. Agilidade. Morte. Estacas. _Stefan Salvatore._ The Ripper. _Damon Salvatore. Katherine? Quem seria essa? _Amor do Damon. Tumba. 100 anos. _Elena. _Triangulo amoroso._ Damon, Elena, Stefan. Elena se parece Kaherine. _O que seria uma Doppleganger? _Caroline? _Criada por Katherine. Sangue de vampiro + morte = transição._

– Eu sei de tudo – me ouço falar.

– Eu sei. – fala Damon, passando a mão no meu rosto. – eu preciso de sua ajuda. Eu preciso esquecer a Elena.

– O que ela fez?

– Ela? Nada. Eu sou sempre o que atrapalho. Eu não sou o Stefan!

– Lógico que não. Você é melhor do que o Stefan.

– Eu sou o cara malvado da história, Julia. Eu sou egoísta, manipulador.. Eu até te controlei para desabafar! Eu sou egoísta, e faço tudo do jeito que quero.

– Sabe, Damon, eu escutei uma coisa algum tempo atrás, que eu acho que cabe perfeitamente aqui. – ele "me" olha nos olhos, em dúvida. – A relação da Elena com o Stefan é como uma barreira. – ele me olha com raiva – calma, eu explico. Ela é sólida, como uma barragem. Ela consegue ser forte e agüentar toda a água. Mas, um furinho, só precisa de um furinho para desabar. – a atenção dos olhos azuis se voltam para mim – nessa relação, só precisa de um empurrãozinho para desabar. A sua e da Elena, porém, é por um fio. Esse fio balança, estica, puxa, sempre se movimenta, mas nunca quebra. É um fio de aço, coisa que a barreira nunca vai ter.

Ele me olha nos olhos, e passa a mão por meus cabelos.

– Você é muito bonita...

– Obrigada, Damon, mas você está bêbado e está vendo coisas onde não existe.

– Você não se acha bonita?

– Não..

– Pois deveria. Ah, se eu não fosse apaixonado pela Elena...

– Você está dizendo que você gosta de mim, mas ama a Elena?

– Exato. Ciúmes?

– Por que teria? – respondo, sorrindo fraco – você e a Elena foram feitos um para o outro! Ela faz bem para você, e você testa ela, põe ela no limite. Vocês são perfeitos juntos. Eu sou só uma menina que gosta de um vampiro

– Sabe – ele diz, se afastando um pouco – você me lembra a Rose.

– E ela era tão legal quanto eu? – pergunto, saltitante. Ele ri.

– Você beija melhor.

– Acho que joguei sua amiguinha para escanteio, então – dou de ombros. Ele ri novamente, e eu rio também. – mas me responde uma coisa, por que estão todos preocupados?

– ah, Klaus. Esse cara é chato, e está atrás da Elena. Acho que ele quer virar um híbrido, e para isso ele tem que drenar a Elena inteira – ele fala preocupado.

– Não se preocupe. Vai dar tudo certo.

– Como vai dar tudo certo? Eu sou um vampiro, a Elena está rodeada por vampiros, a vida dela nunca vai dar certo!

– Ela tem você para protegê-la.

– Eu? É melhor o Stefan! Não é ele o cavaleiro branco?

– Lembre-se que até o cavaleiro branco teve os seus momentos escuros.

– Mas eu sou o _bad boy!_ Eu não posso salvá-la!

Ele começa a passar a mão pelo meu pescoço. Percebo.

– Damon.. Por que você está fazendo isso?

– isso o que? – ele pergunta, se aproximando mais do meu pescoço.

– Damon, você vai me morder?

Ele para no meio do caminho. Suspirei, aliviada. Mas então tudo aconteceu meio rápido.

– Vou – diz ele, "me" olhando nos olhos. – Não grite, e não vai doer.

E ele foi até meu pescoço, e o mordeu.

O lugar onde estava com a echarpe. Era isso.

Me vejo parada, estática, com medo, mas não saio do lugar, nem grito. Logo ele se afasta de mim, com um filete de sangue escorrendo pela boca. "Passo" um dedo onde ele mordeu, cheio de sangue. Instintivamente, passo a mão pelo _meu _pescoço.

– Seu sangue é... Delicioso – fala Damon, com os olhos fechados. – tem um gosto forte, único.

– Recebo isso como um elogio – me ouço falar, enquanto tento estancar o sangue do meu pescoço.

– Calma que já resolvemos isso do seu pescoço – diz ele, calmamente. Ele faz os caninos dele aparecerem (caninos _retráteis_? Isso que eu chamo de vampiro moderno.¬¬ Então para abrir uma lata de goiabada sem passar percebido é fácil, né?) e ele morde o próprio pulso. – Tome um pouco do meu sangue. Vai te curar.

_É lógico._ O que não mata, salva!

Receosa, me vi pegar o pulso de Damon, com medo, e levar próximo à boca. Ele afirma, e eu levo aos lábios. O gosto de algo estranho volta na minha boca. _Era isso_! Ah, cara, que nojo, eu bebi o sangue de alguém.

Me vejo afastar, e segundos depois parece que fiquei muito fraca, pois fui para frente e Damon me segurou.

– Hey, o que foi?

– Não sei – respondo – estou me sentindo meio fraca.. isso é normal?

– Não, não é. Ju, a sua ferida.

– O que tem ela?

– Já era para ter estancado, mas não parou de sangrar. O que está acontecendo? Bom, espera um minuto que eu já volto, vou pegar algo para você cobrir isso.

De repente, ele sumiu. Ficou só eu e a outra eu. Me aproximei dela (vou falar dela por que se eu falo que eu me aproximei de mim fica beem confuso :s) e fui do lado para ver o pescoço. Ela não estava cobrindo, entao consegui ver bem. Tinha dois furos (!), envoltos com muito sangue, mas estavam começando a se cicatrizar, muito lentamente. Não tinha que já ter cicatrizado?

Damon volta, com uma echarpe e um paninho nas mãos.

– Isso ainda não cicatrizou? – pergunta ele, limpando com os dedos o meu pescoço. Ele pega o pano e limpa o meu pescoço, deixando só a cicatriz se cicatrizando. "Reclamo" um pouco de dor. Ele olha para os dedos deles, que estavam cheio de sangue, e ao invés de ele limpar no paninho, ele começa a lamber os dedos.

Eu estou com nojo.

– Se isso não fosse o meu sangue, isso seria extremamente _sexy_ – me ouço falar.

Espera. EU FALEI ISSO MESMO?

Gente, me internem, eu fumei, o Damon me drogou, por que não é possível. Eu bati a cabeça, só pode.

Ele ri.

– Você definitivamente parece a Rose. – ele termina de limpar as mãos no pano (Graças a Zeus.)

Pego meu celular que está no meu bolso. São quase 18 horas.

– Já te segurei aqui por tempo demais. Você não tem uma festa, ou algo assim? – pergunta Damon.

– Tenho sim, na casa da Elena. Pode deixar que agora você tem uma aliada no seu time, Damon. Confie em mim, e vocês vão acabar juntos.

– É uma pena – ele recomeça, passando a mão no meu rosto – vem, deixe eu te levar onde a gente estava.

E em segundos voltamos para o banco inicial.

– O que é uma pena? – "pergunto", me sentando. Ele senta também.

– Que você tenha que esquecer toda essa tarde.. Mas um dia você vai saber a verdade. E não é um futuro muito distante.

– Por que eu tenho que esquecer?

– Porque eu sou egoísta, lembra? Você é só a minha distração da tarde. – ele olha nos meus olhos, e recomeça a falar: – você vai esquecer essa tarde inteira, só vai lembrar até o ponto que eu te beijei.

E com isso eu fechei os olhos, e ele depositou um beijo nos meus lábios.

Me vejo sozinha no banco. "Abro" os olhos, e olho para os lados à procura de Damon.

De repente, minha visão escurece.


End file.
